


Average, Ordinary, Wonderful Girl

by earsXfeet6669



Category: Pippin - Schwartz/Hirson
Genre: Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge, Stepladders, as a treat, ordinary women can have a little murder of their awful husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earsXfeet6669/pseuds/earsXfeet6669
Summary: Catherine has been living with her husband for years. One day, she decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Catherine (Pippin)/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Average, Ordinary, Wonderful Girl

Catherine peeked her head out of the doorframe, eyeing her husband, Bob. He was balancing precariously on top of a high stepladder, dusting her favorite tapestry. Catherine’s hands trembled slightly, but she willed them to be still. 

If all went according to plan - and it had so far - by the end of the day she would be free of Bob. Bob, who was supposed to love her and cherish her forever, and instead treated her much the same way Petruchio treated Katherine in that one play.

Catherine tiptoed out of the room and over to the stepladder. Leaning against it slowly, she smiled up at Bob.

“Oh, darling, thank you for cleaning this today,” she murmured sensually. Bob grunted and continued dusting.

“It’s just so darling of you to do it for me! You know how scared I get about heights,” she continued, leaning deeper into the wooden ladder. It began to shift slightly to the side. Bob glanced down, then went back to his work. “It’s just so… easy…”

On her last word, she shoved her shoulder into the ladder violently. It creaked and then clattered to the floor, sending Bob flying down the hall and into the spiked outside of the front door, which Catherine had opened earlier for this precise moment to be possible. 

Setting the ladder back upright, Catherine sauntered towards the front door. “... to fall!” she said to Bob’s rather dead and ugly face, then slammed the door behind her and left that era of her life in the trash, where it belonged.


End file.
